The Sweetest Memory
by Shachii Kyarorain
Summary: Inuyasha teringat akan kenangannya bersama Kikyo, 50 Tahun yang lalu, di hari bersalju, sebelum ada campur tangan Naraku, sebelum ada 'pengkhianatan', saat di mana mereka masih bebas untuk tertawa. Kenangan yang begitu manis untuk dilupakan / Modified canon! / REVIEW please!


A/N: Ide ini datang ketika Author merasa bahwa adegan Inuyasha dan Kikyo berburu _Youkai_ saat musim salju itu! (Episode 148) Kurang bangeeeett! Jadi Author berniat memodifikasi ceritanya, dan jadilah fic ini :3

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**The Sweetest Memory **

* * *

Siang itu matahari tidak muncul... semua ini disebabkan karena musim salju, butiran-butiran salju putih turun perlahan dari langit lalu membungkus tanah, menciptakan hamparan permadani putih yang amat luas.

Kelompok Inu-tachi menggigil kedinginan, mereka memutuskan menetap untuk sementara di dalam sebuah pondok kecil.

Pondok kecil yang dulu pernah di datangi oleh Inuyasha, hanya saja yang lain tak mengetahui hal itu.

Beberapa kali terdengar suara bersin, membuat Inuyasha khawatir teman-temannya itu akan terserang demam.

Mereka semua berkumpul mengelilingi sebuah perapian, sambil sesekali menggosok-gosok tangan mereka.

Inuyasha mengintip keluar jendela, mata emasnya menangkap salju-salju putih yang sedikit demi sedikit bertumpuk menjadi sebuah gundukan.

Melihat salju seperti ini dia jadi terkenang pada hari itu...

Ya... Hari itu...

* * *

**Dislclaimer:**

**Inuyasha is Rumiko Takahashi's.**

* * *

**50 tahun yang lalu**, hari itu salju juga turun dengan lebat, seorang _Miko _berambut _raven_ hitam berjalan ke arah hamparan salju. Hari ini dia diberi misi sulit yang mengharuskannya untuk meninggalkan desanya untuk sementara.

Langkah sang _Miko_ terhenti ketika merasakan aura yang tak asing dari arah belakangnya, ia menatap kebelakang menemukan seorang _Hanyou_ sedang berdiri di atas atap sebuah pondok kayu. _Hanyou _itu menatap ke arahnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana, Inuyasha...?" seru Kikyo–sang _Miko_–sedikit keras.

Inuyasha—Sang _Hanyou_– tersentak mendengar suara itu, wajahnya seketika langsung memerah karena merasa ketahuan bahwa dirinya sedang memperhatikan sang _Miko_. Dengan segera Inuyasha membuang muka, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang tengah memerah.

"Heh! Aku sedang tidak memperhatikanmu kok! Dan, aku bukan seorang _stalker_!" seru Inuyasha keras.

"Tentu saja tidak," balas Kikyo sambil tersenyum kecil. "Dan tak ada yang bilang seperti itu, Inuyasha," tambahnya.

Wajah Inuyasha semakin memerah. '_Sial! Apa yang kukatakan tadi?!_' umpatnya dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan disitu?" tanya Kikyo kembali.

"I—Itu... Itu..." Inuyasha mulai panik, otaknya tak memberikan satu pun alasan. "Uhmmm... Sebenarnya itu karena..."

"Karena kau mengincar _Shikon no Tama_?" sambung sang _Miko_.

"AH! Ya! Ya! Itu benar!" seru Inuyasha dengan cepat dan keras. '_Sial! Kenapa alasan itu tidak terpikir sebelumnya?_' batin Inuyasha, sejujurnya dia sendiri pun hampir saja melupakan tujuan _rebut-Shikon-no-Tama-untuk-menjadi-Youkai-sepenuhnya_, malah belakangan ini dia lebih tertarik untuk melihat keadaan sang _Miko_.

"Sudah kuduga," kata Kikyo sambil tersenyum lembut, entah apa arti senyuman itu, Inuyasha tak mengerti, tapi sejujurnya ia sangat suka melihat senyuman yang sangat jarang dilihatnya dari sang _Miko_.

Sesuatu hal terlintas dalam benak sang _Miko_, dia menatap ke arah Inuyasha sebelum akhirnya berkata pelan, "Inuyasha, tolong pinjamkan aku kekuatanmu."

Inuyasha mengangkat sebelah alisnya, apa dia tak salah dengar? Kikyo sang _Miko_ terhebat, minta tolong?

"Memangnya ada apa...?" tanya Inuyasha.

Kikyo terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku dimintai tolong untuk membasmi _Youkai_ dari luar kota, aku pikir, bahkan untuk orang sepertiku, pasti akan sulit melakukannya."

Dia berbohong.

Membasmi Youkai seperti itu adalah hal biasa dan pasti ia sanggup melakukannya... Tapi mengapa dia meminta Inuyasha untuk menolongnya...? Apakah karena ia ingin... bersamanya...?

Inuyasha melompat turun dari atap pondok, dan berjalan ke arah sang _Miko_.

'_Ya Kikyo, jika hal itu berbahaya, maka aku akan ikut untuk melindungimu..._'

"Keh, baiklah! Tapi kau harus memberiku imbalan untuk ini!" seru Inuyasha dengan nada sombong.

Sang _Miko _mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Inuyasha merasa sesuatu yang hangat menjalar ke hatinya.

Kikyo meminta tolong padanya... Bukankah itu artinya sang _Miko_ telah mempercayainya?

Selama hidupnya tak ada yang mau mempercayai seorang _Hanyou_.

Tapi, di sini, Kikyo, seorang _Miko_ yang seharusnya menjadi pembasmi _Youkai_ termasuk _Hanyou_ malah memberikan kepercayaan itu kepada dirinya.

Beginikah rasanya dipercayai...? Mengapa rasanya begitu... hangat?

Menyadari bahwa sang _Miko_ telah mengambil beberapa langkah untuk pergi dari desa itu, dengan segera Sang _Hanyou_ berlari menyusulnya.

.

.: The Sweetest Memory :.

.

3 hari berlalu sejak mereka melakukan perjalanan, mereka pun tiba di depan suatu kota kecil.

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya, Kikyo...?" tanya Inuyasha.

Kikyo menatap ke sekeliling sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Tak salah lagi... Ayo kita kesana, mungkin kita bisa mendapat beberapa informasi mengenai sang _Youkai _dari para penduduk."

Mereka berjalan ke kota kecil tersebut, sebelum akhirnya beberapa orang menghampiri mereka.

"Akhirnya kau datang Kikyo-_sama_!" seru salah satu dari pria tersebut.

"_Onegai_! Kikyo-_sama_! Tolong hancurkan _Youkai_ itu! ia telah membunuh banyak orang dari kota kami...!" seru yang lainnya.

Kikyo mengangguk. "Tentu...!"

"Silahkan masuk ke kota kami, Kikyo-sama."

Perasaan gelisah menyelimuti hati Inuyasha, Saat Inuyasha merasa sedikit takut... Tidak... bukan takut akan sang _Youkai_... Tetapi...

"Ah! Pria ini!" seorang ibu berseru. "Dia _Youkai_...?!"

"Ah! Jangan-jangan kau Inuyasha sang _Hanyou_?!"

"_Hanyou_...?"

"Kikyo-_sama_! Mengapa kau membawa _Hanyou _ini...?!"

"Ya! Kau tak bisa mempercayai seorang _Hanyou_!"

"Kami tak bisa membawanya masuk ke kota kami!"

"Pergi kau, _Hanyou_!"

"Kikyo-_sama_! Menjauh dari _Hanyou_ sialan itu! Aku yakin ia pasti berencana buruk terhadapmu!"

Inuyasha mengepalkan tangannya, kata itu lagi '_Hanyou_' kata yang paling dibencinya.

Semuanya sama saja! Menghinanya! Mencelanya! Menuduhnya!

**BENCI!**

**BENCI!**

**BENCI!**

**Ia benci semuanya... Ia benci semua **_**Youkai**_**, ia benci semua **_**Ningen**_**. Ia benci semuanya! Ia benci semua—**

"Diam!"

Mendengar itu Iris mata Inuyasha melebar.

"Namanya 'Inuyasha', bukan '_Hanyou_'," seru Kikyo. "Dan kalian tak bisa seenaknya menghina, mencela, dan juga menuduh dirinya! Ia juga punya hati, sama seperti kita! Kalian tak bisa memperlakukannya dengan buruk hanya karena ia berbeda!"

Inuyasha tertegun mengengar kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang tak pernah diduganya.

"T-Tapi, Kikyo-sama! Kami tetap saja tidak bisa—"

"Cukup! Kita pergi, Inuyasha," seru Kikyo sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Inuyasha.

Sekali lagi... Hati Inuyasha terasa begitu hangat.

—**Tidak... Tidak semuanya... **_**ia**_** berbeda... Kikyo berbeda... ia orang yang pertama kali mempercayainya... dan benar benar menganggapnya sebagai **_**'teman'**_**.**

.

.: The Sweetest Memory :.

.

Inuyasha dan Kikyo tiba di sebuah pondok kecil di tengah hamparan salju.

Kikyo melihat ke dalam pondok, sebelum berkata, "Sepertinya sudah tak dihuni lagi... Ayo masuk, Inuyasha..."

Mereka masuk ke dalam pondok tersebut. Mereka berdua lalu duduk bersender di dinding pondok.

Semuanya hening, sebelum akhirnya Kikyo memulai percakapan..

"Inuyasha..." panggilnya.

"Hn...?" balas Inuyasha.

"Maaf..."

Inuyasha mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa...? Seingatku kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun!"

"Maaf untuk mengajakmu ke kota tadi... Seharusnya aku tak perlu mengajakmu. Pasti kenangan burukmu bertambah, bukan?" kata Kikyo pelan.

Inuyasha terdiam sejenak, sebelum menjawab pelan, "Itu bukan salahmu, lagipula kau telah membelaku tadi..." Inuyasha menjeda perkataannya. "Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, sebenarnya kau berniat meminta informasi mengenai _Youkai_ itu dari mereka 'kan..?'" tanya Inuyasha.

Kikyo terdiam. "Siapa yang butuh mereka jika kau ada disini... membantuku..."

Iris emas Inuyasha melebar, apa ini artinya Kikyo menganggapnya penting...?

Angin dingin berhembus masuk dari arah jendela, menembus kulit Kikyo, membuatnya menggil kedinginan.

"Ah... Aku lupa menutup jendelanya," kata Kikyo, ia segera berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela, lalu menutup jendela tersebut.

Tapi udara tetap saja terasa begitu dingin.

"Andai saja ada kayu bak—" perkataan Kikyo terpotong ketika merasakan dekapan dari belakangnya.

Kikyo menatap ke belakang, Inuyasha dengan mata terpejam lembut, tengah memeluknya.

"I-Inu-Yasha...?"

"Diam..." kata Inuyasha pelan. "Biar kuhangatkan kau..."

Kikyo merasakan dekapan Inuyasha semakin erat, sementara kehangatan mulai menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Jantung Kikyo dan Inuyasha berdetak keras di dalam pondok yang sunyi itu, sehingga mereka bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka satu sama lain.

Kikyo merasakan pipinya memanas.

'_Perasaan apa ini...? Apa ini...'_

**Tidak... Kikyo tidak boleh jatuh cinta...**

**Karena statusnya sebagai **_**Miko**_**...**

**Karena tugasnya untuk melindungi **_**Shikon no Tama**_**...**

**Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta.**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak!**

**Tidak bisakah status dan tugas dikesampingkan saja...?!**

**Karena Kikyo juga seorang wanita yang punya hak untuk mencintai.**

Kikyo menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Inuyasha.

Inuyasha mulai berpikir... apakah yang dilakukannya salah...? Apakah sang _Miko_ akan berpikir hal yang buruk karena ini? Apakah sang _Miko_ akan menjauhinya karena ini?

Kikyo membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Inuyasha.

Dan tanpa diduga oleh Inuyasha, Kikyo memeluknya erat.

"K—Kikyo...?"

"Kau juga kedinginan, 'kan...?" tanya Kikyo pelan.

Mata Inuyasha yang tadinya melebar perlahan-halan melembut, ia lalu kembali memeluk sang _Miko_.

Beberapa saat kemudian Kikyo tersentak ketika merasakan aura siluman di luar pondok.

"Inuyasha! Sang _Youkai_ berada di luar!" seru Kikyo.

Dengan segera Kikyo meraih busur dan panahnya.

**Dan pada akhirnya ia tetap harus melaksanakan tugasnya.**

.

.: The Sweetest Memory :.

.

"Kau yakin ini _Youkai-_nya, Kikyo?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Hn! Tak salah lagi, menurut informasi yang aku dengar wujudnya seperti harimau raksasa dengan rambut berwarna abu-abu..."

Mereka berdua lalu mengatur posisi.

Sang _Youkai _menatap ke arah Kikyo lalu dengan segera berlari dengan kencang ke arah Kikyo.

Jarak antara Kikyo dan _Youkai _itu semakin cepat dengan segera Kikyo membenturkan busur panahnya ke tubuh sang _Youkai_, membuat sang _Youkai_ terpental ke arah Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Sekarang!" seru Kikyo.

"Serahkan padaku!" balas Inuyasha, ia segera mengarahkan cakarnya ke arah sang _Youkai_ . "_Sankon Tessou!_!" teriak Inuyasha.

Dalam sekejap, Youkai itu berubah menjadi sosok hitam berbentuk gumpalan asap.

"Kikyo! Itu sosok aslinya!" seru Inuyasha.

"Ya!" balas Kikyo, ia lalu menarik anak panahnya, dan menembakkan panah tersebut ke arah sang _Youkai_, dalam sekejap _Youkai _tersebut lenyap.

"Ya! Kau mengenainya!" seru Inuyasha riang.

Kikyo merasakan angin dingin berhembus lebih kencang.

"Ayo kita pulang Inuyasha, sepertinya akan ada badai..."

"Uhm!" Inuyasha mengangguk.

Mereka lalu memulai perjalanan mereka pulang ke desa.

"Inuyasha...?" panggil Kikyo.

"Ya..?" sahut Inuyasha.

"Aku belum memikirkan soal imbalanmu..." tambah Kikyo.

Inuyasha menatap ke arah Kikyo, lalu terdiam "Kau sudah memberikannya, Kikyo"

Kikyo menatap Inuyasha dengan heran. "Sudah...?"

"Hn!" Inuyasha mengangguk. "Kau mengajakku pergi bersama, kau membelaku dari orang-orang desa, kita memburu _Youkai_ bersama, itu semua adalah pengalaman yang menarik, dan belum tentu akan kudapatkan lagi..."

Kikyo terhenyak sejenak. "M-Meskipun begitu, aku tetap saja merasa tidak enak jika belum memberimu imbalan yang '_sebenarnya_'."

"Baiklah kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau memberiku _Shikon no Tama_?" tanya Inuyasha sambil menyengir.

Kikyo tertawa kecil.

Dasar Inuyasha bodoh, dia tetap saja berkata begitu meskipun ia sudah tahu bahwa jawaban _Miko_ adalah—

"Tentu tidak!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kalau begitu yang kuinginkan adalah..."

Iris Kikyo melebar.

Inuyasha mencengkram erat pundaknya.

Perlahan-lahan Inuyasha mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kikyo.

Mata Kikyo perlahan-lahan melembut, ia lalu memejamkan matanya.

Jarak di antara mereka pun perlahan-lahan berkurang.

.

.

.

"**INUYASHAA!**"

Sebuah teriakan menyadarkan Inuyasha dari lamunannya.

"Ada apa hah, Kagome...?! Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu kan...?" seru Inuyasha jengkel.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi tahu!" balas Kagome tak kalah jengkel. "Kaunya saja yang tak sadar!"

Inuyasha mendengus kesal.

"Lagipula Inuyasha, apa yang kau lamunkan sih? Dari tadi kau tersenyum-senyum sendiri...!" seru Kagome.

"Heh...? Apa benar aku terlihat seperti itu..?"

"Beneran kok! Ya kan, Sango? Miroku?" seru Kagome, yang ditanya segera mengangguk. "Jadi, Inuyasha, cepat beritahu!"

"Keh... Bukan urusanmu!" balas Inuyasha.

"**PELIIITTT!**" seru Kagome.

Miroku, Sango, dan Shippo, hanya memejamkan mata sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Tidak, Inuyasha tak perlu memberitahukannya kepada siapapun.

Karena itu adalah kenangan termanis.

Kenangan yang hanya dimiliki dan diketahui oleh dirinya dan Kikyo.

Juga kenangan yang tak akan pernah mengabur dari hatinya.

'_Kikyo..._'

.

.

.

**OWARI!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

( Tumben Author ga bikin Angst)  
( Sekali-sekali dong xD)

A/N: Akhirnya selesai jugaaa~ Bikinnya Cuma sebentar, ga sampai satu hari, waktu dapet idenya langsung ditulis, muehehe~ Jadi hasilnya...? GAJE! Tapi seperti biasa, segaje-gajenya fic ini, Author minta _**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **_ *dipanah*


End file.
